


Hear a guitar sings

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Hears a guitar sings [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cemetery, Guitars, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Red Action hears Enid playing beautiful guitar music.





	Hear a guitar sings

In the cemetery

Enid began to play a guitar.

Suddenly Red Action hears beautiful guitar music.

Red Action walked to Enid.

Red Action said "Enid"

Enid screamed

Enid falls

Red Action said "Enid you play that acoustic guitar do it like this here I go"

Red Action pull out a electric guitar and began to play it.

Enid blushed 

Enid said "Red Action.....I LOVE IT!"

Enid hugged Red Action and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
